


Snowflakes

by Justadeangirl67



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sappy Shit, Soulmate tatoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, holiday fic, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: Steve drags Bucky to a Christmas festival to take his mind off the fact that he has yet to meet his soulmate.





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just some cute Holiday Soulmate AU for my sweet boy. Because he deserves all the love honestly. 
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!**

 

\

“Just shut it, Steve.”

Bucky had enough of all this soulmate talk. He was just done with it.

Done.

Where the hell was he supposed to find this person anyway? He knows nothing about them. Hell, he doesn’t even know if they are in the same country. For all, he knows the person he is supposed to be with could be on the other side of the world.

Here you have this tattoo on your skin, a bright neon sign that your soulmate is out there somewhere, but you have no idea where they are, who they are or how to freakin’ find them.

It was a cruel, cruel joke.

“Buck, you can’t give up. Just think how long it took me to find Pegs? I mean, I saw her once.” Steve holds up his index finger for emphasis. “Just once.  She bumped into me on the subway, I caught a glimpse of her tattoo and before I could get her name she was gone. What are the odds we would find each other again months later?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Well, pretty fuckin’ good Stevie. You hung out at the station like a creepy stalker for months until you saw her again. She probably shoulda got a restraining order instead of accepted a date.”

Steve’s cheeks pink as he shoved his best friend away from him. “Well, if you want to find them so badly you have to do more than mope around.”

There was no way he was listening to this speech again. The ‘Buck you just have to put yourself out there’ speech. He had just accepted that he was not going to find his soulmate. The world was too big, there were too many people and it’s not like he was getting any younger.

“You look pretty grumpy for someone at a Christmas festival.” Bucky frowned at the stranger’s voice and turned around to face them, leaving Peggy to handle whatever trouble Steve was absolutely going to get himself into.

Holy. Shit.

He couldn’t breathe. No one has knocked the wind out of him like that, let alone made him speechless. Yet, here he was. Standing there with his mouth agape, staring at the beautiful woman in front of him, unable to say a word.

“There is holiday cheer everywhere. Literally. You can get high just from breathing in all the sugar cookie and hot chocolate smell.” She gestured to his full black attire. “You just felt like coming out and being all grinchy?”

Bucky frowned and looked down at his black jeans, white shirt, and black leather. Okay, so he didn’t really look like he belonged, but to be fair he didn’t want to come to the damn festival, to begin with. The only reason he came is that Steve drug him along to see Peggy, who was volunteering at some face painting booth. He looked back up at her and cleared his throat, trying to find his voice.

“Well, I was kind of brought against my will.” He pointed to her attire and smirked, after regaining his composure. She was just like every other woman after all. “What elf did you murder to get all that?” He quipped.

She narrowed her eyes and poked him in the chest. “Listen here. This sweater is adorable. It has a snowman wrapped in Christmas lights on it and these antlers.” She dipped her head to shake the antlers, so they jingled. “They were my mothers. So, they are vintage. That’s very in right now.”

He chuckled, “Right. Sure, they are, doll.”

His eyes fell onto her wrists and his heart stopped. He could only see a tiny portion of her tattoo sticking out but it looked the same and was in the same spot…No.

No way. No friggin’ way.

This was not going to be how he met his soulmate.  It wasn’t allowed to happen now. Not when Steve was the one that made him come out here! Jesus Christ. Steve was never going to let him live this down. He took a deep breath and nodded towards her wrists. “Snowflake?”

Once she showed him it to him and he saw it wasn’t a snowflake he could forget all about this nonsense.

Her eyes went wide as she slowly unfolded her arms, pulling the arm of her sweater up all the way and showed him her inner wrist, where a white and blue snowflake was staring back at him. “How-how did you know it was a snowflake?” 

Bucky was stunned for a moment before he managed to lift his arms and show her matching tattoo on his wrist and she lit up. She beamed brighter than the Christmas lights that were on her sweater.

“I always wondered what kind of Christmas loving weirdo my soulmate had to be for me to have a snowflake tattoo. Now I know. One that wears antlers instead of a hat.” He snarked.

“Hey!” She pouted and looked down at her outfit. “Do I really look silly?”

“No, doll.” He gave her a dopey smile and shook his head, “You actually look pretty damn cute.” He nodded back towards the tent were Steve and Peggy were sitting, watching with interest. “Do you wanna come see our tent? My sister-in-law, Pegs, can paint a reindeer on your face or something.”

“Okay,” She said cheerfully with a devilish smirk. “Only if you get one too.” Bucky grinned and took her hand in his.

“Anything for you, doll.”

He was about to get the biggest I told you so from Steve, but it was totally worth it. 


End file.
